Une marionnette entre vos mains
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Les délires de Voldemort, une potion incertaine de Severus Rogue, et voilà une marionnette à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains... Ca vous dirait de jouer avec ce pantin ?
1. Acte 1

_Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne leur fais subir aucune torture. Quoique…_

**Une marionnette entre vos mains**

(aussi connu sous le titre "la demoiselle amnésique", grâce à la généreuse collaboration de Dr Gribouille)

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai écrit le premier acte d'une fic que je n'ai jamais pu continuer, faute de temps. J'ai pensé que quelqu'un serait peut-être plus à même de poursuivre cette histoire, donc j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre. Si quelqu'un est intéressé par la suite que j'avais entreprise, demandez-la moi par review ou par mail. J'espère recevoir plein de réponses et pouvoir lire un tas de variantes différentes à partir de ce petit bout d'histoire !

**Acte 1 : programme effacé, perte complète des données...**

- Je pense que cela peut fonctionner, Maître...

- Arrêtez avec ce ton mielleux, Rogue ! grinça le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quel caméléon vous faites ! On ne sait jamais pour qui vous prenez parti. Ni de quel côté vous êtes...

- Mais... Du vôtre, bien sûr... répliqua Rogue avec un mystérieux sourire.

- Oui, c'est ça... siffla Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Espionner l'un des belligérants au profit de l'autre, il n'y avait rien de plus ambigu. Ni de plus pratique...

On n'est ni dans un camp, ni dans l'autre. On est dans les deux. Ou aucun.

On se bat pour soi même en somme, en vendant ses compétences au plus offrant...

- _Un jour, il est avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Le lendemain, il fait cause commune avec nous. Finalement, s'il ne doit y avoir qu'un gagnant à l'issue de cette guerre, ce sera lui... _

Et plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait au "cas Rogue", plus ce dernier l'examinait de ses yeux perçants.

- Eh bien ? Cessez de ma regarder comme ça ! Oubliez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

- Non, Maître... Je me demandais simplement quand votre grandeur souhaiterait procéder aux tests...

Sa voix n'avait pas l'obséquiosité des autres serviteurs. Sa position complexe lui permettait de se croire supérieur. Il l'était peut-être même vraiment...

Mais c'était extrêmement désagréable pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps de se sentir ainsi inspecté par un subordonné.

- Les tests ? Quels... Ah, oui, les tests. Eh bien ? Allez-y ! Qu'attendez-vous ?

- Hmm... Je n'aurais pas l'audace ni l'impolitesse de choisir un cobaye à votre place. J'attends que vous en désigniez un...

- N'y a-t-il personne qui pourrait convenir parmi les nouvelles recrues ? N'importe qui !

Quelqu'un qui en sache peu de préférence. On ne savait jamais, on n'était jamais trop prudent...

- Je crois connaître quelqu'un qui fera l'affaire, dans ce cas, répondit Rogue.

- Alors allez-y ! ne restez pas planté là comme un piquet ! (1) Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps ! (2)

Rogue s'inclina respectueusement devant son Maître et sortit de la pièce.

Le "cas Rogue"... Un spécimen diaboliquement intéressant... Une froideur et une indifférente apparentes, dissimulant avec soin un profond égoïsme, une grande ambition et un esprit de fin stratège...

Ce ne devait pas être le genre d'homme à renoncer facilement à ses objectifs. Le problème, pour le Sombre Seigneur, était de connaître ces objectifs... Que voulait cet homme étrange ? Sa propre gloire ? La fortune ? Le pouvoir ?

Les évènements avaient trop éloigné le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la "vie" pour qu'il soit encore capable de comprendre les motivations humaines. Boire du sang de licorne et du venin de serpent avait aussi des désagréments non négligeables...

Malgré tout, le "cas Rogue" l'intéressait. A l'époque où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, le recrutement s'effectuait en masse? Il fallait bien avouer que le besoin de main d'oeuvre était tel qu'on n'y regardait pas à deux fois avant d'engager des volontaires peu qualifiés, voire incompétents. Les plus faibles et les plus douteux étaient éliminés, afin de sélectionner l'élite. Il y avait peu de "déchets". De toutes façons, il aurait fallu être fou pour vouloir s'enrôler chez les Mangemorts pour de "mauvaises raisons"...

Fou ? Rogue était peut-être fou ?

Enfin, il était venu à lui, un jeune homme maigre et d'allure presque miséreuse. Il n'était pas encore sorti de Poudlard, mais était déjà brillant, ambitieux, prêt à tout pour réussir. Il l'avait tout de suite remarqué, ce garçon sombre, aux yeux brillants et mystérieux...

Il était déjà supérieur à certains des ses plus anciens sujets. Il possédait des capacités étonnantes, qu'il fallait réveiller sans tarder, avant que ce vieil abruti de Dumbledore ne les endorme définitivement.

Pourtant, il avait perçu une certaine faiblesse chez Rogue, un talon d'Achille qui le rendait vulnérable à une certaine arme... Mais à quoi exactement ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Sa sagacité de psychologue inquisiteur s'était éteinte avec sa première vie, sous le coup de ce maudit gamin...

Potter... Quel...

- Hum hum...

Le léger toussotement de Rogue fit sortir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses pensées.

- _Cela_ conviendra-t-il, Maître ? demanda le Mangemort avec un sourire mauvais.

"Cela" regardait le Sombre Seigneur avec des yeux écarquillés et tremblants, subjuguée par l'importance de celui qui lui faisait face.

"Cela"... La faiblesse de Rogue n'était certainement pas une femme. Il paraissait éprouver un profond mépris pour le sexe faible, qu'il ne se gênait pas pour rudoyer sans vergogne.

- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle conviendra, répondit le Seigneur des ténèbres en fixant le cobaye.

C'était une jeune femme de vingt à vingt-cinq ans, plutôt jolie, bien que relativement quelconque.

- Votre nom, Mademoiselle ?

- Storm... Rose Storm, Maître...

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient. Elle semblait impressionnée par la présence de son Maître, mais faisait tout son possible pour rester calme et digne.

- Une de vos anciennes élèves ? demanda le Sombre Seigneur à Rogue, sans cesser d'examiner Rose.

- Non.

Celui-dont-on-nedoit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus. Le visage de Rogue prit une expression de dégoût à la simple idée d'entretenir n'importe quelle relation avec elle.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer Mademoiselle avant aujourd'hui, répondit-il avec une moue antipathique.

La jeune femme, se sentant visée, osa lever les yeux vers le Mangemort qui lui témoignait tant de mépris.

- Je suis américaine, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Ah ! renchérit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous avez étudié à l'Institut de Salem, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suppose que c'est le Professeur Van Drak, qui vous a "parrainée" ?

- Oui, Maître. J'ai toujours voulu participer à votre noble cause. Aussi, quand le professeur a proposé de me recommander...

- Oui, oui, mais ne parlez pas sans que nous vous l'ayons demandé.

Après un silence, il ajouta :

- C'est votre jour de gloire !

La gloire, la gloire... C'était relatif, bien sûr...

- Expliquez-lui, Rogue.

Le Mangemort hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

- Vous avez la chance d'avoir été choisie par notre vénéré Maître pour participer à une expérience spéciale...

Il s'interrompit. Rose fronça les sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire que... J'ai bien commencé un entraînement particulier afin de pouvoir affronter les créatures magiques de classe supérieure, mais...

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Vous voyez cette fiole ? Il vous suffit d'en ingérer le contenu.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce...

- Non, non, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Cela risquerait de fausser la spontanéité de vos réactions et l'expérience serait nulle.

Une expression de peur mal camouflée se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Rogue reprit alors, sans se défaire de son mystérieux sourire :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'avez rien à craindre ! S'il s'agissait d'un poison, croyez bien que nous l'utiliserions sur des sorciers de basse extraction, sur de vulgaires Sang-de-Bourbe. Certainement pas sur l'un des nôtres...

Il déboucha le flacon et en versa le contenu dans un verre qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Le liquide était opaque et d'aspect métallique, comme du mercure.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, répéta Rogue.

Rose leva les yeux vers son Maître. Elle devait lui obéir. Quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, elle aurait regardé les yeux écarlates bien en face, sans ciller, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ca n'arrivait pas à tout le monde... Cela ferait toujours un joli souvenir à emporter si l'expérience tournait mal.

Elle porta sans hésiter le verre à ses lèvres et avala la totalité du liquide argenté et fuyant.

Les regards impatients du Mangemort et du Seigneur des Ténèbres restaient braqués sur elle. Elle attendit.

- Venez par ici, miss Storm... siffla Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Elle voulut obéir, mais... Alors qu'elle voulut amorcer son mouvement, sa vue s'assombrit, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, sa peau se glaça et tout son corps commença à trembler. Puis soudain...

L'obscurité, le silence et le froid. Plus rien d'autre.

* * *

- Félicitations, Rogue ! grinça le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une ironie dont il ne se savait pas capable. A l'évidence, votre potion est une réussite totale !

Il était resté immobile, debout, regardant de haut ses sujets. Le maître des potions regardait avec incrédulité le corps inanimé de la jeune femme, gisant au sol.

- Je vous demande, pardon, Maître, mais je vous avais prévenu, lança-t-il sur un ton dur. Il y avait évidemment des risques que cela ne fonctionne pas. Mais, nous n'en savons rien, peut-être que la potion a fait son effet...

Le Sombre Seigneur, vexé qu'un subordonné s'adresse ainsi à lui, lui jeta un regard plein de mépris.

- Vous l'avez tuée, idiot ! Elle aurait pu être utile... C'est du matériel gâché inutilement...

Il haussa les épaules puis s'écria :

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile prétentieux, vain, hâbleur et sûr de vous !

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant Rogue seul face à son échec.

Imbécile prétentieux, vain, hâbleur et sûr de lui ? Sceptique, Rogue parut réfléchir. Il se serait plutôt décrit comme un égoïste sournois, cynique et totalement dépourvu d'assurance, mais...

Le corps étendu sur le sol laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

Vivante ? Rogue se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Miss Storm ? demanda-t-il prudemment, n'osant pas trop s'approcher.

Pas de réponse.

Une potion d'Imperium. De la domination à l'état liquide.

"A l'évidence, votre potion est une réussite totale !"

En plus d'être exigeant, le Seigneur des ténèbres était sarcastique. Si le commanditaire de cette expérience avait été Dumbledore, ce dernier aurait eu moins eu la décence de ne pas lui témoigner un tel dédain. Le directeur de Poudlard était certes d'une condescendance à la limite de l'intolérable. Mais il n'allait jamais jusqu'à montrer sa déception face à un échec cuisant. Il ne diminuait pas l'estime qu'il portait à ses protégés. Il ne reprenait la confiance qu'il avait donnée. Quitte à ce que cela le perde...

Mais, malheureusement, c'était le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire qui avait demandé cette potion de soumission...

Rogue avait travaillé dessus pendant des semaines, réunissant les ingrédients les plus rares et les plus précieux, reprenant avec attention les notes qu'il avait prises avant que ce maudit Potter ne fasse déchoir son Maître...

Un travail de longue haleine, dans le quel il avait mis tout son coeur et tous ses espoirs... Le tout anéanti en une fraction de seconde par une petite pimbêche trop fragile pour résister à la puissance d'un tel breuvage, et par un éclat sardonique du Seigneur des ténèbres en personne...

Et la jeune femme gisait toujours par terre, plus immobile qu'une statue.

Rogue savait bien que certains ingrédients, comme la sève de rose noire, recueillie une nuit d'éclipse de lune, pouvaient provoquer des troubles du système nerveux, en particulier de l'appareil cognitif, voir même affecter la mémoire... Mais cette fille avait semblé forte et déterminée ! Elle donnait l'impression d'être capable de surmonter nombre d'épreuves pour servir son Maître...

Et pourtant, une simple dose de ce prototype l'avait réduite à l'état de pantin désarticulé, dont on ne pouvait même plus tirer les ficelles...

Elle avait été trop faible. Elle n'était sans doute pas encore assez habituée à sa nouvelle condition. La marque sur son avant-bras gauche n'avait pas encore suffisamment pénétré sa chair.

De toutes façons, la recette de la potion n'était apparemment inutilisable. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait être supportée que par quelqu'un dont la force d'esprit était vraiment importante. Mais, de l'autre, il fallait par conséquent augmenter la proportion en sang de phénix pour les effets se fassent ressentir. Mais alors, l'enjeu devenait trop risqué. Une trop grosse quantité de sang de phénix, associée à un mélange instable d'herbes exotiques, compromettaient les capacités de raisonnement de la personne qui les avait absorbées. Certes, cela faisait de cette personne un sujet parfait à dominer, étonnamment réceptif au sortilège d'Imperium. Mais cela réveillait également un ensemble de pulsions maléfiques qui faisaient de la marionnette une véritable poupée tueuse, sans jugement comme sans remords, qui pouvait vite devenir incontrôlable.

- _Enervate_ !

Rogue tapota le front de la jeune femme du bout de sa baguette tout en prononçant la formule. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient symétriques et réactives à la lumière. (3) C'était bon signe, même si elle semblait un peu perdue. Au moins, elle était en vie...

- Vous pouvez vous lever ? demanda le maître des potions d'un ton peu aimable.

La jeune femme cligna des paupières plusieurs fois de suite. Elle paraissait réfléchir, en vain.

- Je... Je crois... répondit-il après une longue hésitation.

Rogue ignorait si c'était le coup de l'émotion ou bien un effet secondaire indésirable de la potion, mais la jeune femme affichait une expression bien différente de cet air impitoyable et résolu, presque féroce, qu'elle arborait avant de boire...

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Elle vacilla un peu sur ses pieds.

- Vous ne vous êtes fait mal au moins ?

Ce n'était que pur intérêt scientifique. A vrai dire, il se fichait sincèrement qu'elle se soit cassé une côte ou démis l'épaule en s'écroulant sur le sol. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait au niveau mental.

- Non, non, répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle avait l'air fascinée par la pièce, qu'elle observait minutieusement comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? demanda Rogue en examinant des yeux avec attention.

- Oui, oui...

Tout à coup elle s'immobilisa et fit face à Rogue, les yeux toujours un peu perdus, mais un joli sourire aux lèvres.

- Seulement, poursuivit-elle, pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes et où nous sommes, s'il vous plait ?

* * *

(1) Des piquets comme ça, j'en veux bien moi !

(2) Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais, ici, Voldemort ne dit jamais "je" mais toujours "nous" en parlant de lui. Pauvre Voldy, en fait, je suis sûre qu'il a de graves problèmes psychologiques et c'est pour ça qu'il est si méchant...)

(3) Je regarde trop Urgences (ou alors c'est une déformation professionnelle !)

* * *

A vous de jouer maintenant ! Cette fic est une marionnette entre vos mains, comme Rose est une marionnette entre les mains de… Mais entre les mains de qui ??? 


	2. Acte 2

_Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne leur fais subir aucune torture. Quoique…_

**Une marionnette entre vos mains**

**Acte 2 : erreur fatale**

"Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? demanda Rogue en examinant son "sujet" avec attention."

"Oui, oui... répondit la jeune femme, visiblement distraite."

Tout à coup **_elle_** s'immobilisa et fit face à Rogue, les yeux toujours un peu perdus, mais un joli sourire aux lèvres.

"Seulement, poursuivit-**_elle_**, pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes et où nous sommes, s'il vous plait ?"

Rogue sentit une boule envahir son estomac et pinça fermement les lèvres. On est dans de beaux draps, pensa-t-il…

* * *

**_Elle_** n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle attendait dans la chambre où **_elle_** avait été peu galamment amenée par un homme à l'allure particulièrement sombre.

Si **_elle_** s'était souvenue qu'elle avait une montre, **_elle_** aurait probablement regardé l'heure et se serait sans doute impatienté. Mais, tout comme son propre corps, l'ensemble de ce qu'**_elle_** avait sous les yeux semblait absolument nouveau. C'était comme si **_elle_** voyait tout cela pour la toute première fois : le mobilier vieillot, les tapis poussiéreux, les murs en lambris usés et ce drôle de portrait représentant un homme assez laid, avec une peau très pâle, un nez incroyablement aplati et des yeux aussi rouges que ceux d'un démon.

Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ? Peut-être le patron de l'hôtel où elle était ? A condition qu'**_elle _**soit bien dans un hôtel… Si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'**_elle_** se plaigne auprès du service clientèle du manque d'attention du service d'étage et de l'insuffisance de soins dont les femmes de ménage faisaient preuve…

L'homme aux cheveux noirs finirait bien par revenir la chercher, il le lui avait promis…

* * *

Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs fit sa réapparition, tard dans la soirée, **_elle_** s'était assoupie malgré la faim qui le tenaillait depuis déjà un certain temps. Il la réveilla assez brutalement.

"Enfin ! s'écria-t-**_elle_**. Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez ab…"

Mais l'expression sévère des yeux de son visiteur la fit taire.

"Venez, dit-il avec impatience. Je vous ramène… chez vous…"

Il avait hésité avant de terminer sa phrase, mais **_elle_**, toute préoccupée qu'**_elle_** était par le vide qui régnait dans son esprit, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Cependant, cet homme lui paraissait de moins en moins sympathique.

* * *

Ils descendirent les escaliers par lesquels **_elle_** avait été amenée dans cette chambre insalubre quelques heures plus tôt. La maison était en aussi mauvais état que cette pauvre chambre, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. En tous cas, pas les quelques personnes vêtues de noir qu'ils croisèrent dans les corridors… Ils la regardèrent légèrement de travers. Cela la mit mal à l'aise. Une jeune femme s'était même adressée à **_elle_** en murmurant "Rose". **_Elle_** avait failli demander si c'était son nom, mais l'homme qui la conduisait avait repoussé l'intrus d'un geste vif. **_Elle_** n'avait pas osé s'interposé, malgré l'expression d'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Ce qui se passait autour d'**_elle_** l'intriguait terriblement, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui passait en **_elle_**. **_Elle_** avait la tête complètement vide, **_elle_** ne se rappelait plus de rien et, ça, c'était encore plus effrayant que l'horrible visage de l'homme aux yeux rouges dont le portrait était accroché dans la chambre qu'**_elle_** venait de quitter.

Ils marchèrent aux côtés l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. La maison était isolée, entourée par une forêt sombre particulièrement inquiétante. Aucune autre habitation n'était visible alentours.

**_Elle_** suivit l'homme aux cheveux noirs et pénétra avec appréhension dans la forêt. Les arbres paraissaient tous noirs à cette heure de la nuit, bien que la lune, pleine cette nuit, brillât haut dans le ciel.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il faut aller dans la forêt ? demanda-t-**_elle_** timidement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent… Il pourrait y avoir des…"

Le hurlement d'un loup retentit, déchirant le calme de la nuit. **_Elle_** frissonna. L'homme aux cheveux noirs retint lui même un tremblement. Il n'était jamais conseillé d'aller déambuler dans une forêt pendant une nuit de pleine lune. Il ne le savait que trop bien… Mais le Maître avait ordonné, et il serait plus facile de se débarrasser de la fille ici que dans la maison.

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre tant que je suis avec vous, répondit-il."

Son ton ne changea en rien de celui qu'il prenait habituellement, détaché et froid. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à mentir sans que sa conscience ne vienne le titiller.

"Oh… fit-**_elle_**."

**_Elle_** n'osa pas lui faire remarquer qu'au vu de sa carrure maigrelette, il ne leur serait pas d'une grande utilité s'ils étaient attaqués par une meute de loups enragés…

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à un endroit particulièrement sombre de la forêt, où l'homme s'arrêta.

"Je crois que ça ira , murmura-t-il, en sortant une baguette de bois de sa manche."

Un peu hébétée, **_elle_** se tourna vers lui et observa attentivement l'objet. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une baguette magique, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire comment **_elle_** le savait.

Il la leva vers **_elle_**. Inquiète, **_elle_** recula d'un pas.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il sans paraître le penser le moins du monde."

"Mais qu'est-ce… commença-t-**_elle_**."

Mais **_elle_** n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs bredouillait un charabia incompréhensible. **_Elle_** parvint tout juste à esquiver en se jetant de côté, hurlant de surprise et d'indignation.

"Mais vous êtes fou ! s'écria-t-**_elle_**."

L'homme sombre grogna. Il n'avait pas prévu que la fille aurait des réflexes aussi vifs… Il se reprit rapidement et relança le sort en direction de la fille.

Une fois de plus, **_elle_** évita de justesse. Mais cette fois, **_elle_** ne chercha pas à pester contre lui.

Sentant le danger immédiat, **_elle_** se releva prestement, prit ses jambes à son cou et s'élança dans la forêt, n'entendant pas l'homme lâcher un juron particulièrement grossier.

La lune se cachait derrière les nuages. Il faisait très sombre et la faible lumière que projetait la baguette ne suffisait pas à voir à plus de quelques mètres. La fille était bien entraînée, **_elle_** devait déjà être loin. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ça au beau milieu de la nuit.? Une nuit de pleine lune, qui plus est.

Un loup hurla à nouveau.

Tant pis, soupira l'homme en noir. Vu ce qui rôde dans ces bois, **_elle_** ne passera pas la nuit…

* * *

Les loups. Le noir. Le vent glacé. Le noir, toujours. Le vide dans sa tête.

**_Elle_** courait, encore et toujours, de plus en plus vite malgré la fatigue qui lui brisait les jambes. **_Elle_** ne pouvait pas s'arrêter… S'il y avait un loup derrière elle ? Si l'homme aux cheveux noirs la poursuivait ?

Soudain, **_elle_** se prit les pieds dans une racine et chuta sur le sol.

Les hurlements des loups se faisaient de plus en plus proches.

**_Elle_** resta immobile, tous le sens en alerte. **_Elle_** percevait quelque chose. Des pas. Des pas non humais, qui approchaient d'elle. Le souffle d'un animal hors d'haleine.

N'écoutant que son courage, **_elle_** se releva et grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche. A peine arrivée sur la première branche, un énorme loup au pelage châtain clair, grisonnant par endroits, se jeta au pied du tronc, les babines retroussées.

Le loup gratta l'écorce de l'arbre, visiblement vexé de voir sa proie lui échapper. Après un moment qui sembla interminable, il tourna les talons, déçu, laissant la jeune femme frissonnante sur son arbre.

**_Elle_** aurait voulu crier, hurler, pleurer, mais sa gorge serrée ne laissait passer aucun son, ses yeux restaient désespérément secs. De toutes façons, qui l'aurait entendue ?

**_Elle_** décida de rester là jusqu'au matin.

* * *

"Eh bien, Rogue ? lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres, acerbe. Vous avez fait ce que nous vous avions demandé ?"

"Bien sûr, Maître, répondit Rogue sur un ton assuré. La fille est morte. Avec les charognards qui vivent dans la forêt, il ne restera plus rien d'elle demain matin."

"Enfin, j'espère, pensa-t-il…"

Le Maître hocha la tête.

"Bien, bien… Nous sommes satisfait, grogna-t-il."

Il n'aimait pas féliciter ses sbires. Il pensait que cela risquait de leur monter rapidement à le tête. Aussi ajouta-t-il :

"Quand même, vous auriez pu être un peu plus prudent ! A-t-on jamais vu pareille situation !"

Rogue se demanda s'il était utile de baisser humblement la tête, en signe d'assujettissement. Finalement, il n'en fit rien. Peu importait ce qu'il avait fait, ils étaient débarrassés de la fille et il n'avait même pas eu à se salir les mains.


End file.
